ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What If All Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows were made 10 years before their actual release years?
What if all the cartoons on two of the most famous cartoon TV channels, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon, were created 10 years before their actual release years. This might be what would've happened. List of Changes *Nickelodeon would've been found in 1967 while Cartoon Network would've been found in 1982 *Modern Nickelodeon shows from Mittens the Cat to Knights of RedCliff: The Series would have splat logos instead of the modern ones for Nick. *Most CGI shows would be traditionally animated instead. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' could be fully hand drawn animated instead of having different animation ways and live-action backgrounds. * History (W.I.P.) Shows Cartoon Network *The Moxy Show (1983-1990) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1984-1998) *Dexter's Laboratory (1986-1993; 2010-???) *Johnny Bravo (1987-1994) *Cow and Chicken (1987-1989) *I Am Weasel (1987-1990) *The Powerpuff Girls (1988-1995; 2006-???) *Ed Edd n Eddy (1989-1999) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1989-1992) *Sheep in the Big City (1990-1992) *Samurai Jack (1991-1994; 2007) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (1992-1993) *Codename: Kids Next Door (1992-1998) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (1993-1998) *Evil Con Carne (1993-1994) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (1993-1995; 1998-2004) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (1994-1999) *The Arachnid Friends (1994-1997) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (1994-1996) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (1995-1997) *Camp Lazlo (1995-1998) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (1995-1998) *Ben 10 series (1995-1998; 1998-2000; 2000-2002; 2002-2004; 2007-???) *Squirrel Boy (1996-1997) *Chowder (1997-2000) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (1998-2000) *Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (1998-2004) *Adventure Time (2000-2008) *Generator Rex (2000-2003) *Regular Show (2000-2007) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2001-???) *Uncle Grandpa (2003-2007) *Steven Universe (2003-???) *The Cryptids (2003-2012) *Clarence (2004-2008) *We Bare Bears (2005-???) *Pupz (2005-2008/9) *Mighty Magiswords (2006-???) *Eric and Claire (2006-2012; 2014-2015) *OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes (2007-???) *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (2007-2011; 2014-2016) *Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (2007-2012) *Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series (2008-???) *Villain Academy (2009-???) Boomerang * Adult Swim *Aqua Hunger Teen Force (1990-2005) *Robot Chicken (1995-???) *Squidbillies (1995-???) *The Boondocks (1995-2004) *Rick and Morty (2003-???) *The Molly Show (2007-2013) *Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law (2008-2010) *Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer (2008-???) *Hood (2008-2011) *Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin (2008-2010) *WolfBoy: Reloaded (2008-???) WB Kids * Nickelodeon *Doug (1981-1984) *Rugrats (1981-1994) *Ren and Stimpy (1981-1985; 1993; 2010-???) *Rocko's Modern Life (1983-1986; 2009-???) *AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (1984-1987) *Hey Arnold! (1986-1994) *KaBlam! (1986-1990) *The Angry Beavers (1987-1991) *CatDog (1988-1995) *The Wild Thornberrys (1988-1994) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1989-???) *Rocket Power (1989-1994) *Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (1989-1993; 2008) *Pelswick (1990-1992) *As Told by Ginger (1990-1996) *The Fairly OddParents (1991-???) *Invader Zim (1991-1996; 2011) *ChalkZone (1992-1998) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (1992-1996) *All Grown Up! (1993-1998) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (1993-1999) *Danny Phantom (1994-1997) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (1995-1998) *Catscratch (1995-1997) *The X's (1995-1996; 2010) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (1997-2000; 2009) *Tak and the Power of Juju (1997-1999) *Back at the Barnyard (1997-2001) *The Mighty B! (1998-2001) *The Penguins of Madagascar (1998-2005) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (1998) *Mittens the Cat (2000-2006) *Planet Sheen (2000-2003) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2000-2005) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2001-2006) *The Legend of Korra (2002-2004) *Robot and Monster (2002-2005) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2002-2007) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2003-2004) *Harvey Beaks (2005-2007/8) *The Loud House (2006-???) *Flytrap: Savior of All (2007-2010) *Bunsen is a Beast (2007-???) *ROBLOX: The Series (2007-2012) *The Return of Mittens (2007-2008) *The Goblin Ninja (2007-???) *Welcome to the Wayne (2007-???) *Occhi Rossi (2007-2012) *Pinky Malinky (2008-???) *Sky Rat (2008-???) *Glitch Techs (2008-???) *Nicktoon High (2008-???) *Amusement Park (2009-???) *Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures (2009-???) *Life at High (2009-2013) *The Good Guys (2009-???) *Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures (2009-???) *Knights of RedCliff: The Series (2009-2012; 2015-2016) *Toby (2009-2015) *The Modifyers (2011-2016(?)) *Awesome Family (2012-???) Nick Jr. * Comedy Central *South Park (1987-???) *Drawn Together (1994-1997) *The Villain Diaries (2007-2012) *Hearty and Mates (2009-2013) Category:Theories Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Coolot's Theories Category:KKDisney's ideas